disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Metroville
Metroville is a fictional city, presumably in the United States, although its exact location is unknown. It is home to the Parr family and other characters of The Incredibles. Background Metroville is a suburban town, where the Parr family lives, and Dash and Violet attend school. It also has a downtown area where Bob works, Lucius and Honey live, and the final battle of the film occurs. Metroville was home to many superheroes before they were forced into retirement by the government; now the town is mostly a quiet suburb. Metroville is also home to two of the world's supervillains. Places of Interest * Edna's Mansion * Parr Residence * Insuricare * Western View Junior High * The Happy Platter Appearances ''The Incredibles Before the Supers were forced to a relocation program, they did their jobs in protecting the city such as stopping criminals and rescuing victims. However, one night when Mr. Incredible notices a victim named Oliver Sansweet falling off the building, he prevented him from doing so, injuring his neck. Meanwhile, a supervillain named Bomb Voyage attacks Mr. Incredible and Incrediboy where they manage to escape the building, albeit being badly damaged. Later, Mr. Incredible then notices a runaway train in which part of the track was destroyed by a bomb left by Bomb Voyage. Mr. Incredible stops the train, albeit many people getting injured. After a wedding with Bob Parr and his wife Helen, the Supers are later forced to find a relocation program after the legal status of the Supers became illegal after receiving many lawsuits about them. Fifteen years later, Bob meets Lucius Best who talks with him about Gazerbeam in which Bob says he only saw him in the newspaper; Lucius then explains to him that he never saw Gazerbeam from the old days and just Bob himself. When the two witness an alert about a fire in the building, Bob and Lucius rescue civilians from the burning building as it collapses. The two end up in a jewelry shop where they are detected as a cop thinks the two of them are burglars where Frozone gains his cryokinetic ability as the two manage to escape before getting arrested. After Bob spends time with Lucius, he and Helen get into a conflict. The next day, Bob confronts his boss Gilbert Huph after he prevents him from saving a hostage from a criminal much to Bob ready to lose his job as an Insuricare worker, where he talks to Rick Dicker where he kindly asks Bob to relocate the superheroes. Back at home, Bob receives an invitation from Mirage who tells him that a supervillain is planning who destroy a faraway island with his new creation known as the Omnidroid as she tells Bob that he can still do good deeds despite the Supers' statuses being illegal. After Bob notices many merchandise about his heroic actions, Mirage receives a message from Mirage as he decides to leave Metroville and meet Mirage to help her stop the Omnidroid from destroying Nomanisan Island. Back at Metroville, Bob begins to exercise to become a superhero once again just like he did in the Golden Age of Superheroes. Bob then goes to Edna's Mansion where Bob shows Edna his old superhero outfit to her in which Edna advises her to have a new suit. When Bob asks Edna about Dynaguy, Edna says that capes are not advisable for other superhero missions where she explains to many Supers who are deceased because of them having capes. Bob then decides to go back to Mirage's conference at Nomanisan where he talks to Mirage about his next assignment. Meanwhile, Helen talks with Edna Mode where she explains to her about the old superhero outfits her husband used to wear as she explains to her about the new super suit she designed for the Parr family. When Helen notices her husband is in trouble, she then decides to help rescue him with the help of Dash and Violet. Meanwhile when the Parr family is captured, Syndrome shows footage of the Omnidroid v.10 attacking Metroville much to his villainous plans as he leaves the city of Metroville. The Parr family then decides to use jets to get to Metroville to stop the Omnidroid. Upon arriving, they manage to fight against the Omnidroid along with Frozone wearing his super suit as they manage to defeat the robot with the help of Frozone. Later after being escorted by Rick Dicker on a limo, Helen then notices that her baby Jack-Jack is in danger at the Parr Residence only to encounter Syndrome where the Parr Family manages to defeat Syndrome as well as rescue Jack-Jack albeit the Parr Residence being destroyed. One day after Syndrome's demise, the Parr Family arrives at the Metroville Stadium where Dash manages to win the race. However, the Parr family witnesses the Underminer preparing to destroy Metroville. Incredibles 2 During the part where the Underminer prepares to destroy Metroville, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl prepare to stop him from destroying the city but Mr. Incredible failed to do so as he escapes, leaving his machine to destroy the city. Frozone and the Parr family try to stop it from reaching the Town Hall. Meanwhile, several police officers surround the Parr family and Frozone as Mr. Incredible and his wife are sent to prison where two detectives question them if they stopped the Underminer or not in which Mr. Incredible says he explains to them he didn't as the two leave. Soon, Rick Dicker escorts the two out of prison and explains to them that the Superhero Relcoation Program has been shut down. Due to the Parr Residence in Metroville being destroyed since the demise of Syndrome, the family temporarily lives in an apartment called Safari Court while Frozone receives an invitation from Winston Deavor. When Winston plans to do so, he brings Elastigirl to the city of New Urbem as the Parr family spends their new life in their new home. Later when Jack-Jack is revealed to have super powers, Bob then brings his baby to Edna's Mansion to show Edna that Jack-Jack has super powers. After testing the powers Jack-Jack uses, Bob then leaves Edna's Mansion as Evelyn calls Bob that Elastigirl was captured as it is revealed to be a trap. Later when Evelyn gets arrested for her crimes and the superheroes regain their legal statuses, the city of Metroville remains standing. Trivia *The newspaper ''Metroville Tribune confirms the year in which the majority of the film takes place, after the "15 years later" segment: 1962. This is also evident in Metroville's architectural style and car designs. *Metroville's name is a combination of Metropolis and Smallville, Superman's home cities in DC Comics. *It is unclear if Metroville and Municiberg (a city featured in the original film's prologue and The Incredibles 2) are different areas of the same city or different cities. However, Metroville still appears in both films. **It's also unclear if Metroville and New Urbem are connected in some way. ja:メトロヴィル Category:Cities Category:The Incredibles locations Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Heroes' residences